Sayonara
by takaondo
Summary: Changed my intention for a oneshot. A collection of 500 word drabbles, all meant to tickle and tug at a heart string. All stories will be inspired by songs of various artists. Will mostly be IchiRuki.
1. Sayonara

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

This little 500 word drabble came as inspiration from the song, Sayonara by Orange Range. Shortest thing I've written yet, but it was basically cramped in my head. I know, some of you are going to yell at me to stop posting one-shots and compile a collection, but I'm still waiting for the motivation for that! Enjoy!

-

* * *

**_Sayonara_**

* * *

I stood there, watching your chest heaving up and down in slight discomfort. It was about a week after the final battle… but I came back here day after day in hopes he'll finally wake up. However, it was not longer that easy… the price for finishing the war… 

"We won Ichigo… you won…"

Your powers and your memories…

"Wake up…"

…sealed away so you may live a normal life once again. A normal life where you would never knew the frightfulness of war at such a young age. A life where reality was hidden. A life… where I had never existed.

"Just one more time… I wish to talk with you… argue with you… yell at you…"

I never thought it would be so hard, to let go of you. Even as I held your hand during this moment I felt my own chest threatening to rip apart as I slowly pulled my hands away from yours, grabbing the Shinigami badge from the table… as you'd never have to use it ever again.

Never had I thought of how much pain you would feel.

"Oi Kurosaki-kun!"

"Inoue! Tatsuki!"

I came back to survey your progress of recovery anytime I felt I could take time off my duties. However, as I watched from the tree outside, I couldn't help but notice the look in your eyes. Those amber eyes that were once filled with so much will and power, so much determination and strength…

"Please answer the next question, Kurosaki-san!"

Empty as the desk next to you…

"Ichigo! Let's go do some Karaoke!"

"Ah... no thanks... I feel like heading home..."

You continued to live, as I continued to watch. You knew something was wrong, seemingly to unconsciously know that something was missing from your life. I could only watch helplessly, nothing more then a shadow on your wall.

"Why do I feel like this..."

But even as you sit here on the side of the river back, staring out at the sunset, the look on your face says more then those words ever could say. You wanted to find out what was the missing part of your life, yet you wanted to move on and forget about this phase. It seemed logical after all.

Yet, I could never accept it, but I knew I had to. I had to stop coming back to see you.

You seemingly flinch as I slowly wrapped my arms around your shoulder, placing my cheek next to yours. You slowly turn to look at me, slight surprise on your face. You can't see me, but you know something is there. However, not even the tears on my face that moment could show you the existence of the one called Kuchiki Rukia…

"Sayonara…"

Those final words slowly left my mouth. I slowly closed my eyes, soaking in the moment. This was it… I promised myself that I would no longer burden myself by coming back. I am a Shinigami… Human emotions are supposed to be worthless…

Yet they showed so much of it as your hand gripped onto the fabric of my kimono.

"…"

"…R-Rukia…?"

* * *

Yes, I'm a sucker for happy endings, R+R. 


	2. Konayuki

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach.

Okay, I've given in. I'm going to continue with many 500 word one-shots that hopefully most will enjoy. I'm not the type to write sad and mushy things, but I have a feeling to just jot down ideas after decent inspiration. They won't be too good I think. I also promise some of these stories will ended up being more then one part, so I do hope people keep up with it. I will update irregulary, depending on how I'm feeling. This is inspired by the song Konayuki, by Remioromen. I reccomend it to everyone.

-

* * *

**_Konayuki_**

* * *

It's your birthday, and it's quite a beautiful day. It's the weather that appealed the most to you, the one that you always loved to be in. It was snowing beautifully… and all around me… 

Beautiful snowflakes…

This day, where I walk the path up the hill again, the path which I have tread so much in the past, and will do so for the future again and again. How much I don't enjoy going up this road can't be put into words. Instead, I try to numb it out, like how snow numbs the senses.

And now, even as it continues to fall around… but I can't numb myself…

The path of pure white snow is like the past and the future. It has a sleek surface, like a blank piece of paper. Every step shows where you tread, like every choice you make is shown, written in the snow. It disappears when disturbed, like memories you wish to forget... erased.

Yet I can't forget you… I can't wipe those footprints away… I can't erase it…

Snow comes and goes in seasons, like the changes in pace in my life. I had always adapted to it, like a snowflake melting into water. Soon that water will drain back into the ocean, and begin its journey again. I had been used to change in the past. I have gotten use to war. I have gotten use to fighting for my life and others.

But I can never get use to this… ever…

I changed your world, and you changed mine. That is the only definite thing that hasn't changed. Everything else has, and will. That is inevitable. Just as the seasons change, so does my life. Yet, I feel like my life hasn't been moving at all. The gears of destiny turn, and we both rotated along with it. Even if one piece is missing, the others will fail.

A gear's missing…

I failed to protect, to protect the gear that made my life turn. The memories I've made… the ones we made… they haunt me everyday from the moment I wake up to the moment I sleep. The nightmares of the moment replay all the time… covered in a veil of sadness…

Like a blizzard blowing in my heart…

I finally once again reached this place once again, and kneel over the grave. It's covered in a thin layer of snow, covering the identity of the one that sleeps within it. The snow which covers it is soft, and I run my fingers over the front of it softly, brushing it away. Even as I stare at the name in front of me and read it, I can't believe you're actually gone…

Just like a snowflake…

"Kurosaki… Rukia…"

* * *

That's been stuck in my head for a while now. R+R 


End file.
